1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider with a detachable pull tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known in this field slide fastener sliders of the type comprising a slider body, a pull tab support pivotally connected at one end to the slider body and a pull tab removably attached to the opposite end of the pull tab support.
One typical slider of this type is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 58-163302 and is shown once again here in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings for convenience. This conventional slider comprises a slider body (not shown), a pull tab support U pivotally connected at one end to the slider body and a pull tab T removably attached to the opposite end of the pull tab support U, the pull tab support U comprising an aperture V formed at said opposite end, a support portion W partly defining the aperture V, a channel S formed adjacent to said opposite end in communication with the aperture V, through which channel S the neck portion of the pull tab T is permitted to pass into the aperture V, and a resilient member or a two-leggd wire spring Z provided adjacent to the channel S and normally urged under its own resiliency to move in the direction to close off the channel S so that the pull tab T can be detachably attached to the pull tab support U.
This conventional slide fastener slider is advantageous in that it can be made of fewer parts, thus enabling the automatic assemblage thereof to some extent. Nevertheless, there still remain various drawbacks. In attaching the spring Z to the pull tab support U, the bent ends of the unaligned legs of the minute spring Z must be pivotally fitted in the respective tiny holes which are formed in the pull tab support U and positioned out of registry. Such delicate operation causes the automatic assemblage of the slider as a whole very tedious and time-consuming, resulting in decrease of production efficiency. Futhermore, since the spring Z is complicated in construction, and hence the pull tab support U which the spring is attached to is similarly complicated in construction, the dies used for molding these parts are complicated and expensive. Besides, since the dies are complicated, there would be much likelihood of defective parts or parts lacking in desired strength being produced, and molding methods available to production of these parts are limited to a die casting.